


Kiss in the Kitchen Like it's a Dancefloor

by photographer_of_thoughts



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photographer_of_thoughts/pseuds/photographer_of_thoughts
Summary: What might have happened if Noora hadn't come back quite as early in 3x03.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Kiss in the Kitchen Like it's a Dancefloor

Isak wasn’t going to meet up with his friends. He’d told them, well more like _assured_ them, he would come afterwards but he wasn’t going to follow through with that promise. Emma would be disappointed of course. Her cheeks had been rosy all night long, eyes big and searching. Each touch had been uncomfortably intimate, her slender fingers always finding a way to caress his skin. But whatever. She’d get over it. Who cares if they kissed tonight? What was the big deal, right? 

His actual plan involved washing dishes, emptying out all the damn beer cans people left everywhere - bunch of fucking _slobs,_ jesus christ - and then go mope in his room and think of how Even had been eye-fucking him all night. 

The taste of beer was strong on his tongue as he dumped a mysterious concoction of alcohol in a red cup down the sink. What the fuck was that? Vodka? Rum and coke? It smelled sweet and tangy but was also the colour of dirt. His stomach rumbled loudly - reminding him he hadn’t eaten much today - and then he felt vaguely sick for a few seconds as the smell from the cup invaded his senses. 

“Fucking christ.” He muttered, reaching for a mostly full can of beer. 

He was so caught up in the emptying alcohol process that he almost missed the footsteps behind him. When he turned his head and saw someone beside him, he jolted and dropped the can into the sink. It made a loud clang as his eyes found Even. 

_Even._ The fuck?

“The fuck?” He said out loud, eyes narrowing. 

Even’s eyes went all squinty - like they did when he laughed, and was not in _any_ way adorable - as he put a few more cans of beer on the counter. He started emptying the one in his hand as he shifted closer to Isak, apparently not going to offer up an explanation as to why he was standing in the kitchen and not in a cab. 

“Didn’t you leave with the others?” Isak asked, unable to stop himself. He internally cringed at the fact that he sounded like he wasn’t happy to see Even; that he would have preferred him to be gone. Which wasn’t the truth, but if he was here still then Sonja likely was too. 

And he’d seen enough of them being all coupley tonight, thanks very much. 

“Nah, I have my bike. Thought I’d catch up after I helped you.” Even said, looking up and wiggling his eyebrows twice like he was about to reveal some kind of juicy gossip. It would annoy Isak if it wasn’t stupidly endearing. 

“Okay, then? Thanks, I guess?” He didn’t mean for everything to sound like a question, but he was genuinely confused. Why would Even have bothered to stay behind and help him when he could have been making out with his girlfriend in the backseat of a cab? 

“You’re welcome. Hand me some more cups.” Even said, holding his hand out expectantly. When Isak complied, Even sniffed the cup and made a choking sound. “What the _fuck_ is that?” 

Isak smirked. “I have no idea. Probably one of Eskild’s wild drinks.” 

“Gross. I mean, no offense to Eskild. But holy mother of Christ, nobody should drink this.” Even chuckled, moving closer again. Their elbows touched now and Isak could smell the other boy’s cologne. Sandalwood. 

He tried not to breathe in too deep, and he resisted the urge to just lean into Even’s side. 

“So, it looks like you were having fun tonight.” Even said suddenly, reaching across the sink to grab more cans. His arm slid across Isak’s chest and nearly made him shiver. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” He shrugged, wondering if Even was referring to the way Emma had draped herself across Isak’s body all night. In which case, no, that had not been fun. Nothing about tonight would be what Isak would call _fun._

Except maybe when they had nearly eye-fucked each other to death. Or rather, had it just been Isak doing that? Had Even only stared back out of pity? Annoyance? Shit. What if Even thought Isak was interested in Sonja? Or what if he thought Isak was just some creepy voyeur? 

“Emma is nice. Seems to like you a lot.” Even continued, and Isak let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to be seen as the weirdo who watched couples make out. 

“Yeah.” He said, not sounding psyched about it all because he really wasn’t. “She’s cool. Kind of, you know, always up in my space but I guess I should want that right?” 

_Fuck._ That wasn’t what he meant to say, and he could see Even frown a little bit. 

“No, not necessarily. If you don’t like her the same way, you could tell her.” Even shrugged, emptying out the last cup. He turned and leaned against the counter so he could see Isak, and Isak did the same because there weren’t any more alcoholic drinks to pour out. 

As their eyes met, Isak tried not to blush. “I don’t want to hurt her feelings, though.” He said honestly. He also didn’t want the questions Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus would have if he told them he ended things with Emma. All they had done the past two weeks is tell him to go for it, to get laid because _damn bro she’s really hot._

He didn’t want to deal with their disappointment. 

“I get that. But, better to be honest than to string her along, right?” 

Isak just shrugged, feeling like the conversation was turning down a long, winding road to super awkward. He also felt like he'd backed himself into a corner with this one. 

"Sonja and I have been going out for like...four years? Since we were fourteen pretty much. It's weird to think of it that way." Even chuckled, looking laid back and unfazed. 

Most people their age probably couldn’t say they had dated someone for four _months_ let alone four years. But Even looked pleased about it, proud of himself for being with such a pretty girl for so long. And why shouldn’t he? Isak would be proud and smug, too. 

"She's nice. _Sonja_." He said her name in a weird, dragged out sort of way and he didn’t know why. Maybe to make himself remember that Even belonged to her. She was what he went home to, probably woke up to often enough too. She was his future. 

“Yeah. It’s hard to imagine what things would be like without her. We’re so used to each other.” Even said, suddenly reaching out and running his finger along Isak’s forearm. The slow and gentle touch made Isak squirm, unsure if he wanted it to continue or stop. 

“Obviously you like each other, though.” Isak offered, not knowing what else to say. He let Even continue the touching, feeling like someone was inside his stomach doing backflips. 

“We’re used to each other. Feels like we’re already old and boring and already married.” 

Isak frowned at this, how easy the statement rolled off the other boy’s tongue. He didn’t sound bitter about it, just matter-of-fact, but the words weren’t exactly nice. 

“Oh.” Again, what else was there to say? 

“I can’t break up with Sonja, though.” Even continued, hovering his finger near the crook of Isak’s elbow. It sort of tickled and he shied away from it, watching as Even dropped his hand. 

“Why not?” 

“Because. I’m with her, and that’s how it’s always been. How it will always be.” Even shrugged, suddenly leaning away and looking at the wall. Isak had never seen him look so withered. 

Isak scoffed and lightly punched Even’s shoulder, trying to make light of things. He suddenly - _desperately -_ didn’t want this conversation to turn serious. “Weren’t you just telling me how being honest is better? If you don’t want to be with her anymore, then wouldn’t it be better to end it?” 

Even smiled sadly as he looked back. “Don’t try to logic me with my own logic. That’s not how it works.” 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Sure.” 

He knelt down next to the cabinet under the sink to grab a garbage bag for the cups and cans. He needed to do something else, something that wasn’t standing here talking about how Even couldn’t - wouldn’t - break up with his girlfriend. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. _Okay, I get it. I’ll never have a chance. Try not to rub it in._

As Isak stood up, Even was suddenly a lot closer and he couldn’t help but let out a startled squeak. He dropped the bag as Even trapped him against the counter, one of his hands on either side of Isak’s hips. Their chests, groins and stomachs all lined up as Even leaned into him and Isak suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

“Um.” Being articulate wasn’t possible anymore. 

“Isak?” Even whispered, lightly licking his lips. He was looking at Isak’s lips too, much like he had been on their living-room dancefloor an hour ago. So, that kind of confirmed that it wasn’t just Isak doing the staring, right? 

“Hm?” He hummed, unable to do much else. His own hands gripped the edge of the counter, trying not to touch the skin beneath Even’s white shirt. 

“I wanted it to be you.” 

Isak frowned as Even leaned in further, their mouths nearly touching. Was he really trying to kiss Isak right now? How had talking about his long-term, probably-going-to-get-married-someday girlfriend turned into Isak being pinned to the counter with a boy about to kiss him.

“What? When?” 

“Tonight. I saw you watching me, and I wanted it to be you. Close to me. Kissing me.” Even said, and as he said the last word Isak could feel the softness of his lips against the curve of his own. Not in a kiss, but close enough to feel it when the other boy spoke. 

“But, I…” Isak began, his brain a pile of mush in his skull. 

“Can I kiss you now? Please?” 

There were about ten reasons to say no. Sonja. Emma. The boys. Isak’s desperate hope of appearing at least a small bit heterosexual. A party where people - a short-haired girl in particular - were waiting for them. The conversation they’d had about a minute ago about Even not breaking up with his fucking girlfriend. 

Isak leaned in anyway. 

He tilted his head up, realizing for the first time that Even was slightly taller than him, and poured everything he had been feeling earlier into the kiss; when the music had been blasting and all he’d focused on was how goddamn straight he definitely wasn’t, how much he longed to feel this boy’s mouth on his. How much he kept thinking _keep looking at me, keep looking at me. See me._

He opened Even’s lips with his own as he cupped the back of the taller boy’s head, relishing in the way Even groaned. The grip on Isak’s hips got tighter, their bodies pressing together harder. Isak could hardly comprehend that the body he was tasting, holding and feeling was another boy. His chest was flat, his shoulders were broad and he _wanted_ Isak, too. 

Even’s hand moved up to hold Isak’s jaw, keeping his head up as Even fucked his tongue inside. His hips were making small circles against Isak’s dick - which was very much alive and interested in this - and Isak couldn’t help the sound he let out. Wanton. Desperate. He’d be embarrassed if he had the brain cells to think about it. 

“Yes. _Christ.”_ Even whispered, pulling back for a second to take in a breath. Isak opened his eyes and stared back, noticing how hard they were both breathing. 

“You wanted that? When I looked at you tonight?” Isak asked, doubt threatening to seep into every single one of his veins. 

“Isak,” Even began, placing a lingering kiss on Isak’s lips as the hold on his jaw softened. “I want that _every_ time you look at me.” 

Isak wanted to say so much, ask so many fucking questions. But he didn’t get the chance, because as they continued to stare at each other in that all-consuming way - the front door slammed shut. 

And the spell was broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> Song title from "Sunflower Vol.6" by Harry Styles


End file.
